


Forgiveness

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Can you blame Cisco?, F/M, Mild Spoliers, Nora means well, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Nora gets Cisco to forgive her for her actions by showing him a good time with her mouth. If you know what I mean. :)However, Caitlin walks in after all the excitement and understandably freaks out. Awkward.





	Forgiveness

Cisco looked over at Nora. She had come to his lab, and when she got there, she didn't say anything for a moment. Then she said. “I am so sorry.”

“Hey, you weren't yourself, so to speak.” Cisco smiled.   
Nora walked over to Cisco. “If you want me to, I can make up for my actions any way you want.” 

“I don't quite understand what you mean.” Cisco frowned.

Nora looked at her hands. “I mean, to make up for scaring you like that, I will do anything you want.”  
She walked closer and got on her knees before him.

Cisco's eyes widened. He was not that naïve, he knew exactly was Nora was planning on doing.  
“Whoa. Wait a second, Nora.” Cisco blinked. “I'm flattered, but think about this. Barry catches me, I'm a dead man.”

“No, he won't catch us. I saw him leave earlier with Iris, they were smiling and very happy looking. I know he won't come back for awhile.” Nora spoke. 

“Nora, this is still pretty weird. I'm with Kamilla.” Cisco spoke.  
“I know, but I did really scare you, I know that. So, please, Cisco, let me make up for my actions by doing this to you.” Nora spoke.

Cisco took a deep breath. “Okay, Nora. If you really want to do this.”

Nora nodded and pulled down his pants slightly. She blinked. “Wow. I am impressed. If I wasn't into girls....” She grinned up at him and then wrapped her mouth around his cock.

Cisco groaned. “Oh, boy.”

He lost himself in the happiness that Nora's mouth brought. He had never truly enjoyed a blow-job before like this. Perhaps it was the forbidden nature of it. How Barry would beat him up if he learned.

Gypsy was not shy about doing that to him, and Kamilla, well, they hadn't even gotten to the make out like crazy phase of their relationship.

Cisco groaned more and more, and when he climaxed, Nora swallowed it all, and moved off his cock. “I did great, didn't I?” She grinned.

Cisco nodded. “Yes. You were amazing. Also, you're into girls?” He asked.

“For the most part.” Nora smiled. “If you want another one later, I can do that.” 

“I think this might just be enough for now.” Cisco groaned.   
Nora nodded and Cisco adjusted his pants slowly. She was still kneeling before him when a voice spoke loudly. “What the hell?!”

Cisco and Nora looked up to see a very surprised Caitlin.  
Nora winced. “Oh, Shrap. I can explain!”

Caitlin groaned. “I don't even want to know.” She turned to mist and passed through the near wall.

Cisco winced. “That's awkward. She usually never uses Killer Frost's powers when not transformed. She told me she could, but still.”

“Oh, man, if she tells Barry...” Nora winced.  
“I'm going to die!” Cisco groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> IF anyone would like an additional bit where Cisco has to contend with Iris and Barry both, let me know.   
> If anyone wants to beat me up, uh, I know people, and one of them is named Eobard. :)


End file.
